Damaged
by rumzy1
Summary: Out one night after getting high with his friends, Jeremy is attacked. Review for a new chapter to be published.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jeremy Gilbert trudged his way down the dark alleyway. He was taking a shortcut so that he could get home from school in time for Elena. He had been out smoking pot with his friends and he didn't want her to notice he was gone. He was almost out of the alleyway when someone grabbed him. Jeremy whipped around and came face to face with a very attractive man who had dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. The man had a sinister smirk and walked closer to Jeremy. As the man closed in, Jeremy backed up into the dirty alleyway wall, and hopes that someone would find him before things went bad.

"Don't worry, I don't bite…much" the man smiled and bared his _fangs?_ _No Jeremy, it must be the pot you had earlier, maybe it was a bad batch_ he thought to himself, trying to rationalize what he was seeing. The man then roughly grabbed Jeremy pushed him against the wall, and bit into his neck. It was all Jeremy could do not to scream. It was the worst pain of his life. He knew this wasn't the pot, this was really happening! He struggled and almost succeeded in pushing the man off of him. The man stopped drinking and looked back at Jeremy. Jeremy fell down onto the ground, the strength of being able to stand evading him. He was covered in blood, _his own blood._ The man grabbed Jeremy by his hair and pulled him back up. "This is normally the part where I compel you to forget me and I leave you alone, but I wasn't able to get laid tonight, and you know how it is. Now I normally don't go for guys, but you're so _cute_" he was smiling like a maniac now, and his eyes were sparkling like a kid about to eat some candy. Jeremy realized what this meant and found new strength to struggle.

"No! No! Stop! Let me go! Stop!" His cries fell on deaf ears and as the man spun him to face him and threw Jeremy back onto the alleyway floor. Jeremy cried out in pain as his back met the pavement. The man grabbed Jeremy and roughly ripped off his shirt, leaving scratches all over his chest. His pants were the next to go. Jeremy was fighting back as hard as he could, but it wasn't enough. His attacker now had him completely naked and Jeremy had no energy to fight anymore.

"Please…please just leave me alone. Please" Jeremy started crying, begging the man to let him go. The man simply ignored him and kept going.

Jeremy lay on the ground, unable to get up, the pain was too great. He felt pain everywhere. He vomited, unable to keep his food in. He felt so violated, he didn't know how he would ever recover from this. He vomited a second time, and this time it was just blood.

"Okay, we need to get a few things straight. First, what is your name?" the man asked. Jeremy didn't want to answer but he knew he had to. Who knew what this man would do if Jeremy got him angry?

"Jeremy" Jeremy replied, barely able to speak.

"Well hi there Jeremy. I am a vampire. Now I know what you're thinking, vampires aren't real, but they are! And now you know about them. Don't tell anyone. And If you tell anyone about this, I will know." The man gestured at both himself and Jeremy.

"Why would you do this to me?" Jeremy spat out.

"I was bored. You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, Jer. Oh and one thing Jer, you're the best I ever had!" the man started to walk off.

"Wait! I at least deserve to know your name!" Jeremy yelled.

"It's Damon Salvatore" Damon then walked out of the dark alley.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy couldn't breathe. He supposed it was because he had just been violently raped by a vampire-something that shouldn't exist. _Can't tell anyone._ He stumbled home and into his room. He immediately took a shower before changing into some pajamas and drinking some water, trying to get the taste of blood out of his mouth. Every time he closed his eyes, flashes of what had been done to him populated his mind. Giving up on sleep entirely, Jeremy decided to read a book. He couldn't tell Elena or Jenna about this, he was too ashamed. It had been because he was out doing drugs that all of this had happened in the first place. And how was he going to tell them a vampire had drunk his blood? They would think he was crazy. No, he couldn't say anything; he would have to deal with this himself. Jeremy bandaged up his bleeding neck, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow because of how rough Damon was.

Jeremy awoke the next day, not immediately remembering the events of last night. _Fuck, how am I going to get to school?_ He checked the time and realized it was 9:30, a half an hour ago school had started. Deciding not to go, Jeremy limped out of his room and changed his bandage. Jeremy slowly limped to the kitchen. His entire body was on fire, he had bruises everywhere, his skin was badly cut, his asshole was bleeding, and he was pretty sure he had a fracture somewhere. He tried to sit but it was too painful, so he decided to stand for the time being. Then the events of last night hit him with full force. He had been raped. Full on, shove-a-dick-up-your-ass raped. How was he going to move on from this? He couldn't handle it, this was too much. He couldn't just forget about this, it was rape. The room started spinning as Jeremy went almost into a state of shock, trying to absorb what happened to him. He started to panic as he realized he truly couldn't tell Elena. It would ruin her to know what had happened to Jeremy, and he couldn't let that happen. Plus, he was fully humiliated. He knew that what had happened was not his fault, but he couldn't shake the overwhelming, soul-crushing feeling that he ought to be ashamed for what had happened. He was ruined, that much he knew. There was no going back from this, he saw Damon everywhere.

A couple weeks had passed since that night, and Jeremy was doing terribly. He was constantly afraid, constantly afraid that Damon would see him and decide to rape him again. It kept getting to him, his confession trying to claw its' way out whenever he saw Elena. The words 'Elena, I was brutally raped' were so simple yet so hard to say. His physical pain had mostly subsided, but he actually missed it. It gave Jeremy a distraction from what was going on inside his thoughts. Every night he had nightmares about his rape, nightmares about vampires, and all of this was making him sleep less and less. Jeremy had instead taken to working out as much as possible. He didn't want to feel weak ever again. Jeremy looked at his reflection in the mirror. _Wow you look like shit. _He had purple, baggy eyes, unhealthy sallow skin, and an overall look of defeat about him. He felt like shit too. His lack of sleep was causing him to have migraines, and he was starting to get sick more and more often. Jeremy smiled at himself; he was just a broken toy that couldn't be fixed. He had been avoiding everyone ever since, finding it much too hard to talk to them about anything.

"I'm just worried about him. He won't talk to me, he's not sleeping. Something happened" Elena's voice carried up from downstairs.

"Elena, I know you're worried about Jeremy. But we have bigger problems at the moment. Damon's trying to kill us" Stefan said. That couldn't possibly be right, Jeremy thought as his heart sped up and he fell against his wall. No, that had to be another Damon. Please, that had to be another Damon. Jeremy started hyperventilating as he tried to convince himself that it wasn't his rapist they were talking about. He grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked it out, trying to calm himself down. This only threw Jeremy further into madness, and he broke down crying. He couldn't take it any longer. Jeremy lay against the bathroom door and screamed as loud as he could while violently sobbing. Elena and Stefan raced up the stairs as soon as they heard Jeremy scream, and wrenched open the bathroom door to find him sitting up against the wall, tearing at his hair and crying. Elena immediately grabbed Jeremy and held him in her embrace, willing him to calm down. Jeremy vaguely felt Elena grab him, but this did not affect his state. Only one thing would help him.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore" Jeremy's voice cracked as he entered another bout of crying, unable to stop himself.

"Can't do what anymore, Jer?" Elena panicked as she held her brother. What if he was going to kill himself? Jeremy did not answer, instead pulling at his hair while sobbing. His eyes were red, his nose running, but he had never felt better.

"Do something, Stefan! Compel him or something!" Elena yelled at her vampire boyfriend. She had known that something was seriously wrong with Jeremy; she knew he wouldn't pull away without some sort of reason. It was clear now that this reason was tearing him apart, and Elena felt helpless because she didn't know how to help him.

"Okay! Okay! Jeremy, what's wrong with you?" Stefan was panicking as well when he compelled Jeremy. In all his years, he had only seen something like this once: when he had rescued a rape victim in the Sudan.

"There's a lot of things wrong with me" Jeremy had calmed down because of the compulsion, and Elena was still clutching onto him.

"What has made you go into your current state?" If Stefan still had a beating heart, he was sure it would be beating fast.

"One night, about two weeks ago, I was out with some friends. I looked at the time and saw that it was late, so I decided to go home. Stupid little me decided to take a shortcut home through an alleyway. Anyways, I was walking through the alleyway when I saw a man. This man then attacked me, drinking my blood. He told me he was a vampire, and that he would normally compel me after he fed, but that he hadn't gotten laid that night, and that I was really cute. Then, after that he- he raped me. He said his name was Damon" Jeremy looked down in shame, the tears starting to flow freely from his eyes once more as Stefan and Elena gaped.

"No, no that can't be true. Damon's terrible but he would never do that. He would never rape some innocent kid." Stefan shook his head several times, trying to understand how his brother could be such a monster.

"Oh my god. I-I can't believe this. Jer, why wouldn't you tell anyone?" Elena demanded.

"I couldn't. Every day, I wanted to, but I just couldn't. I was in enough mental and physical pain as it was, I didn't want to feel guilty about ruining your life when I told you. I was ashamed. I let this vampire take control of me and hurt me and I didn't want anyone else to know. Happy?" Jeremy looked them both in the eyes and this almost made Stefan break. His brother, his own brother Damon, had raped a 14 year old kid, and possibly damaged him for life. Stefan could see the pain in Jeremy's eyes, and knew his brother had to pay for this. He couldn't get away with _raping_ someone. Out of all the things he had ever done, this was by far the worst.

"Jeremy, you should've told me. It wouldn't have ruined my life, it may have actually helped you. Please don't be ashamed of something that wasn't your fault, it's Damon who should be ashamed. Please don't ever keep something like this from me ever again" Elena hugged Jeremy so tightly he wasn't sure she would ever let go. _Maybe I should have told her. _He could feel her tears slowly dripping onto his neck, and absentmindedly touched his bite mark, not completely registering the situation he was in. He had just told Elena and her boyfriend his biggest secret-that he had been raped, and it hadn't helped. In fact, he felt more damaged than before.

A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update this fanfiction. I was working on other fanfictions(which would be great if you checked out) and I published a book. It's Sketches by Sarah Jae Blake on Amazon/Kindle. I would really love it if you could check out the book as I worked on it for two years before completing it and would love it if some of my readers gave it a chance! Please let me know what you guys think of this chapter also! And also, rape is a very serious matter. If you or someone you know has been raped, please contact the police or tell another trusted adult. Also, feel free to message me about anything! Thanks! ~Rumzy1


	3. Chapter 3

The Day That Jeremy Died

Jeremy struggled as Stefan carried him out of the bathroom. They were going to the police station to report Jeremy's rape. That was just the problem; Jeremy didn't want to have to tell anyone- especially Sheriff Forbes, for that matter- about what had happened. Stefan ignored Jeremy's feeble struggles and put him in the car. Jeremy began to scream as Elena entered the car.

"Please, please Elena. Don't make me do this" Jeremy was in tears again. Did they not understand what they were doing to him?

"You already told us, Jeremy. It shouldn't be that big of a deal to tell the Sheriff. Unless you were lying" Stefan didn't want to believe that Damon could have raped Jeremy. His compulsion must have been wrong; it just wasn't possible that Damon was so terrible.

"How dare you? Jeremy would never lie about this! Damon's already tried to kill us, who's to say he doesn't enjoy raping innocents as well?" Elena yelled as she covered Jeremy's ears, not wanting him to hear something that could traumatize him more. Stefan gripped the wheel as hard as he could and sped up, his knuckles turning white as he thought about it more. Damon had killed a pregnant woman. He had killed Uncle Zack, he had basically raped Caroline. It made perfect sense.

Before he knew it, they had arrived at the police station. Jeremy was now quiet, not responding to them at all as they got him out the car and carried him up the steps.

They heard voices coming from another room, and Stefan let Jeremy down. Jeremy strained his ears, he could hear Sheriff Forbes talking, and another voice that sounded familiar. He tried to figure out where he knew the voice from when the Sheriff and the man she was talking to exited the room. Jeremy felt his heart stop as he found himself looking in the eyes of Damon Salvatore. Damon stared back, looking just as shocked before Jeremy ran as fast as he could out of the room. He heard Stefan and Elena shouting after him but he kept running, not stopping until he reached the Mystic Falls Cemetery. His head spun as he tried to catch his breath, eventually sinking to his knees. He felt so alone, even though he knew that Stefan and Elena supported him. He felt like none of them could understand. He couldn't connect to them anymore, they couldn't understand him. He had experienced something none of them had, or most likely ever would, and they wouldn't be able to see just how much this had changed him. He wasn't the same Jeremy Gilbert. He wasn't a child anymore, he never would be again. He was completely alone, as he had always been. He suddenly found himself at his parent's grave, feeling so overwhelmed with emotion that he just needed to talk to someone who would understand, or that wouldn't say anything back.

"Hey Mom and Dad. Long time no see ey? I guess you guys are watching over us, so you know what happened. I just don't know what to do anymore. I can't talk to Elena, I can't talk to anyone. I'm all alone. Maybe I'm crazy for saying this, I don't know. I just don't get why you had to leave. I just- I really need you. Could you not have stayed alive? Not even for me? You really couldn't have gotten out of the car? Cause believe me, there's not a day that goes by that I don't wish it was me in that car instead of you. C'mon Mom, Dad. Get out of the car. P-please, just get out of the car. I'm not asking for much, just please get out of the damn CAR!" Jeremy's voice broke as he screamed all his pain out of his system. He just missed them so much, he didn't know what to do anymore. He thought he could handle the grief, but he couldn't. He guessed he was pretty pathetic, wishing for his parents to be alive months after they'd died. He wished it could've been Elena. This is what caused him the most guilt, he wished they had made it out instead of his own sister. Maybe that made him a terrible person. He wished, most often, that it had been him instead of any of them, though. Then he wouldn't have to be suffering so much, and they could all be happy without him. But alas, Jeremy didn't even have the courage to end his own life. Jeremy beat his fists against his father's grave, wishing with everything he had to be able to hug his old man one last time. Elena wasn't even sad about their parents' death. She was happy with her new boyfriend, Stefan. Jeremy still loved her sister, but it was her attending that party that had caused their parents to die, and she had really moved on that quickly?

Stefan and Elena had long since given up looking for Jeremy. Stefan had followed his scent, but it had stopped at a river, which Jeremy must have crossed. They decided to return to the police station, where they found Damon, still dumbstruck. Stefan ran to him and shoved his older brother against the wall.

"Are you happy?!" he screamed, holding Damon by the scruff of his shirt, their faces now inches apart. Sheriff Forbes saw what he was doing and yelled for him to get off of Damon, but he couldn't care less about what she said now.

"Not particularly, I wasn't expecting our little friend to surprise me at work" Damon smiled.

"Is it not enough? You've already killed so many people, did you really have to rape Jeremy?" Stefan still hadn't let go of Damon.

"Woah, hold up. Damon raped Jeremy? As in, Jeremy Gilbert?" Sheriff Forbes asked. Stefan turned, letting Damon down.

"Yes. This man you're working with, my brother, is a sick fuck who raped a 14 year old boy two weeks ago." Stefan said as Sheriff Forbes mouth fell open.

"That-that can't be true. Damon's good" she gasped, backing away from the two brothers.

"I'm afraid it is true" Damon said, running out of the room before the Sheriff could even move.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please check out my book, my other fanfictions, and my Instagram page makkiloves_2dance! Thank you guys so much! Please review and rate! ~Rumzy1


	4. Chapter 4

Damon needed to find Jeremy. He took off after the teenager's scent and ran as fast as he could, hoping Stefan wouldn't find him and try to kill him. He needed to suck the teen dry before he could tell anyone else what had happened. He shouldn't have let him live in the first place. He found himself running into the Mystic Fall's Graveyard. _Huh. So this is where little Gilbert goes in his time of need._ Damon ran faster as the scent grew stronger, and he stumbled on a scene he would never forget. Jeremy was lying on his parents' tombstone, crying his eyes out, mumbling something about wanting them there. Damon snuck behind a tree, drinking the strange sight in. When Jeremy sat up and dried his tears, Damon decided to make his move. He ran out from behind the tree, grabbed Jeremy by his neck, and slammed him into the headstone so hard that his head snapped back and began to bleed profusely.

Jeremy looked up at the vampire who had ruined his entire life. Blood was dripping into his eyes, and he was finding it harder to stay awake. His ears were fuzzy, and his vision was blurring a bit. Knowing he wouldn't be awake-or alive- much longer, Jeremy decided to speak.

"Y-you're…. a t-terrible man" he struggled to get the words out; his mouth seemed to be working against him. Damon laughed, a horrible, inhuman, screeching sound.

"You think I'm terrible? Look, I might have raped you kid, but you're the one who can't even deal with being fucked up the ass a bit! I mean, you can't think your sister actually loves you, can you? Your parents are dead, yet you still come crying to them with all of your problems. That's pathetic. You're weak, and it should be considered an honor that I'm even ending your miserable life, Jeremy Gilbert." Damon spat out the words at him, grabbing Jeremy by his neck again and squeezing. He let Jeremy go eventually, and he fell back to the ground, covered in more blood. Using all his strength, Jeremy propped himself up on one elbow, looked Damon right in the eyes, and spat out a mouthful of blood at him. Damon was wrong, and that was what made him weak. Jeremy actually had people who cared about him in the world, and Damon had no one. Damon slowly wiped his now blood covered face. He deliberately stood up, bit his wrist, and forced it into Jeremy's mouth. The blood was overwhelming, Jeremy tried to spit it back up but it sloshed down his throat, making him heal. Damon let go of him and Jeremy coughed, trying to get every last ounce of the blood out of his system, desperately not wanting to heal. If he healed, then Damon would only be able to put him through more pain. Knowing he was now fully awake, Damon picked up a large stick and broke it in half before shoving it into Jeremy's belly. Jeremy screamed in agony as the makeshift stake ripped through him, he forgot where he was, who was doing this to him, he just wanted it to _stop_. Then it was gone.

Damon was enjoying this. He had the youngest Gilbert-who had ruined his only hope of ever reconciling with Stefan- writhing in agony at his feet. The boy's blood stained the grass around his parents' headstone. He turned over and began to crawl away, his movements getting feeble as the blood left his body. _No! He can't die yet! This is too fun!_ Damon grabbed Jeremy and turned him over, pressing his wrist to the boy's lips, making him drink the blood. Once he was healed, Jeremy began to struggle violently, intent on surviving this ordeal. He was only 14; he was too young to die. Jeremy kneed Damon in the crotch and took off running, only for Damon to grab him a second later. He could feel Damon's hot breath on his neck, his back uncomfortably smashed against a tree bordering the graveyard.

"You shouldn't have done that little Gilbert. You know, I wasn't going to put you through any more pain. I thought 'He's been through enough!' but apparently you're just hungering for more. Aren't you? Alright I'll oblige. I'm going to have you begging for death, Jeremy Gilbert, and only then will I kill you." Jeremy struggled as much as he could against Damon's grip. _Someone come, please. Someone hear this. Stefan, Elena, anyone. How could they have not heard me scream?_ Next thing he knew, he was on the ground with Damon on top of him. Splinters were digging into his back, his hands grabbed aimlessly at the soil around him. Damon took out a small knife, and began to carve up Jeremy's arm. This was it. _This_ was the worst pain Jeremy had ever felt. Not the stake, the slow, agonizing feel of the blade as it danced across his skin. He couldn't take it anymore. Jeremy had sworn to himself that he would survive this, but he couldn't do it anymore. Damon had damaged him too much.

"Please! Please, just kill me!" his strangled voice came out. Damon ignored him and hiked up his shirt, exposing Jeremy's belly. He carved a circle around Jeremy's belly button, and then dug the knife in harshly, seemingly intent on taking it out. Jeremy screamed for death once again. Anything, _anything,_ was better than this.

Damon played with Jeremy for a little while longer before he decided to finally end it. Dusting himself off, he looked down upon the once proud boy, and grabbed the stake he had fashioned earlier. He propped Jeremy against the headstone and shoved it inside his stomach, twisting it in an effort to get more delicious screams out of Jeremy. Damon walked out of the cemetery, leaving a dying Jeremy. Jeremy's vision blurred as he mulled over his life, knowing no one was coming to save him this time. How would Elena react when she found out? How long would it take to find his body? All questions he shouldn't have to be asking himself. Well, he thought as the blackness started to overtake him, his hands still positioned needlessly over his stomach in an effort to stop the bleeding, at least he was here with his parents.

"I'm not worthless" he muttered with a mouth full of blood, taking his last breath. Jeremy Gilbert was finally at peace.

A/N: I would like you guys to know that I in no way agree with the actions of Damon. In this story, he is a vile, cruel character who has no redeeming qualities. Also, this isn't the end of the story, Damon will get his dues, I promise you that.


	5. Chapter 5

Elena and Stefan had been frantically looking for Jeremy for the last few hours. They had tracked his scent to the edge of the forest but it had stopped there. It was like it had just…vanished. They had decided to leave and check out more viable places that Jeremy could have run to before coming back.

"Stefan, we have checked every single place. We need to check the woods. Jeremy might have been feeling confused and gone in there so he could get away from all the people. I don' know! But I'm not giving up on him" Elena argued. Stefan had suggested that they take the night off from searching and start up again in the morning. Elena couldn't stop searching. It was her fault. She was the one who hadn't noticed how badly Jeremy was doing, who had insisted on taking him to the police station even after he begged her not to. She was the one who had asked her parents to come pick her up which had caused them to crash. Elena slowly began to cry, thinking of all the loss she had brought on Jeremy. Stefan walked over and wrapped his arms around her as she cried.

"We'll go, okay? We'll find Jeremy and this will all be over, okay?" He let go of her slowly as she nodded, blinking the tears out of her eyes. They approached the woods slowly, the trees seeming to get even larger as they got closer. They crunched along and suddenly Stefan smelled blood, lots of blood.

"I think something happened over here" he said, jerking his head in the direction of the cemetery. Immensely worries that he had hurt himself, Elena ran ahead of Stefan. He saw her approach the gate and then disappear inside. Stefan was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a bloodcurdling scream. Elena had found Jeremy.

Stefan ran and immediately grabbed the now crying Elena, shielding her, before finally turning to take the scene in. Jeremy was in front of his parents' tombstone, pale as ice, with a huge stick sticking out of his stomach, completely covered in blood. The blood…there was so much blood. Stefan immediately knew who had done this, and, although it caused him great pain, he knew what he had to do.

"He did this" Elena suddenly whispered, all traces of tears gone from her eyes.

"What?" asked Stefan, still in shock over seeing Jeremy like this.

"Damon. He did this. He took the only person I had left, my _brother_. HE DID THIS! He needs to pay. I'm going to _make him pay_. Because of him, Jeremy died alone and unloved, and in pain. He raped him and made my brother feel worthless! He deserves to have his heart ripped out and fed to him. Just like he did to me" her voice ended in a broken whisper as she began to weep again and Stefan caught her. He held her back as she tried to run, screaming towards Jeremy's body.

"Elena, we can't help him now. Okay? We can't help him now" Stefan led her away and back to the main road of Mystic Falls. He took her to the front step of her house. "I'm gonna go back and get his body so we can bury him. Is that okay, Elena?"

After a teary nod from the damaged girl, Stefan took off. Approaching the site again made him sick with hatred. He took the stake out of Jeremy's body, hearing a sickening squelch as it was removed from the coagulating blood. He draped the boy over his shoulder, and lamented over how he had not been able to help him. His own delusions about Damon had caused Jeremy's death. How could he have been so foolish as to think Damon wouldn't do something like this? The only thing left now was revenge, he supposed. Revenge. Killing the only person who had constantly been there for 180+ years. Killing his brother. Was there something wrong with him for not wanting to do it? It was probably because he remembered human Damon. He remembered a brother that would wipe his tears, play football with him, a brother that left him for the confederate army, a brother who was never loved by their father. He knew that person was gone, but he was not completely ready to say goodbye. He walked with Jeremy to the local funeral parlor, compelling the owner to take Jeremy with no questions, and to start prepping his body for burial. Then he went to look for Damon.

Following an easily traceable scent, Stefan found Damon at a bar a ways outside of Mystic Falls, nursing a whiskey. He was staring straight ahead, but Stefan could sense the pain his brother was in. Was it possible…that he regretted it? Or was Damon even capable of that small human decency? Damon turned sharply and stiffened at the sight of Stefan. He knew why his brother was here. What else if not to get justice for the little brat? Damon hadn't exactly hidden the body, preferring to make a statement. Stefan took the seat next to Damon at the bar.

"You killed him" Stefan stared straight ahead, mimicking Damon.

"What else was I supposed to do? Let him live? He ruined everything" Damon took a swig of his whiskey, relishing the burning sensation in his throat.

"You ruined everything! How can you not see that, you selfish bastard? You raped a _kid_ Damon. You killed him. Elena now has no one. I just had to compel a funeral director into taking his broken body with no questions asked!" Stefan slammed an empty glass onto the dirty bar, and stood up. He was prepared. He was ready for it.

"What are you going to do, Stefan? Kill me?" Damon challenged, a fire dancing dangerously in his eyes. Stefan lunged forward, but Damon was expecting the hit, and jumped backwards. Stefan noticed that Damon had compelled all the bar patrons, and that the barkeep was still nonchalantly making drinks, as if anyone would come to sit there.

The fighting continued on for what seemed like hours, and Stefan was tiring. This time, Damon scored a direct hit to his stomach and was able to flip Stefan over. Damon got on top of him, and Stefan uselessly struggled.

"Don't make me do this" Damon looked defeated as he grabbed a squirming Stefan. His eyes were clouded with pain, and for a moment, just a moment, Stefan could've sworn Damon had his humanity back. But he must have been seeing things. "I-I can't do this. I can't hurt you. You're my brother Stefan. I can't hurt you." Damon got off of Stefan and Stefan seized his chance. He jumped up, catching Damon by surprise, tearing at his throat. Damon didn't have the chance to struggle as Stefan dug his hand into his chest, his hand grasping Damon's heart. "W-why?" Damon choked out.

"For Jeremy" Stefan simply answered, ripping Damon's heart out. It was at that moment the compulsion broke, and that the bar patrons started to scream and run around like ants. Damon's body desiccated and Stefan simply stared at his bloody hand in disbelief. He had finally done it. Finally ridded himself of Damon. Damon Salvatore was dead. His reign of terror had ended. Stefan felt immense relief, yet also pain at losing Damon. Because, despite everything, Damon was still his brother. Stefan shook off his feelings of regret and set about to cleaning up the mess Damon had made.

Damon Salvatore was never buried. His only living relative had deemed him unfit for the honor, and all work was set for burying Jeremy. Almost the entire town attended, teary-eyed, acting like they had known Jeremy their whole lives. The funeral had been closed casket; Jeremy's body was determined too marred for everyone to see. Elena was sickened by it, and was glad when her brother was finally lowered into the earth by the priest. When the service had finally ended, Elena walked over to have some private time with the tombstone. 'Here lies Jeremy Gilbert. Beloved brother, son, and friend. May he rest in Peace. 1994-2008'. Elena snorted. How was he supposed to find peace when dead when he didn't have it when he was alive? She supposed maybe it would come from being with their parents. Maybe something like that. She stood in front of the grave, a single rose gripped uncomfortably tightly in her hand. Now she had to say goodbye to her brother, and she wasn't ready. God, was anyone ever ready for this?

"Hey, Jer. Long time no see, huh? Well, I guess for me, not for you. So, listen, buddy, I don't know if you know this, but we killed Damon. We got that son of a bitch that did this to you. You'll still be dead though. I'll still be alone" she laughed bitterly through her tears. "But I hope you'll be happy. You better be happy. You better be up there with Mom, and Dad, and Libby! Remember Libby? She was the best dog. Taken too early, just like you. Just like all of you. I guess the only one who hasn't joined the party is me. I'll always love you, Jer. If one day I'm not sad, and I've maybe moved on, please don't resent me. I won't forget you. I promise. I love you Jeremy." Still crying, she knelt down and gently placed the rose on Jeremy's grave. Knowing her short time with her brother was over, she turned and walked away. As Elena left the Mystic Falls Cemetery, she looked back one last time, thinking about all the good memories she had with Jeremy, and letting go of them all at once.

AN: Wooh! It has been one hell of a ride writing this story. I started this when I was in 8th grade, and it has taken me almost 2 years to complete. I would like to remind you guys to please check out my other fanfictions, and to check out my e- book, Sketches by Sarah Blake, on Amazon. Please rate and review! I love writing this story, and writing the characters, and it really is quite painful to say goodbye. ~Rumzy1


End file.
